


Madam Violet’s Emporium of Delight

by hotnerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Katie Bell, Brief side character mentions, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Girlfriends - Freeform, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian/Gay Angelina Johnson, Nudity, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Quidditch, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, actual realistic w/w sex, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnerd/pseuds/hotnerd
Summary: "'Does this mean George or Ron will have touched your dick before I do?'Ange cackled darkly. 'I swear, darling, it only meant anything with you.'"Angelina and Katie buy a strap-on for the first time. Hijinks ensue.





	1. Edinburgh

**Author's Note:**

> A. K. A. Angharad's First Attempt At Smut. Chapter one is lead-up, including a wee getting together flashback, and chapter two is porn. Both chapters include actual discussions of sex because communication is key, my bros.
> 
> This is my second foray into fan fic writing as an adult, so PLEASE GOD give me feedback! I'm writing an extended multi-story series called Queers in Quidditch at the moment, and any suggestions for improvement will help make that series awesome <3

_Wednesday 30th March, 2005_  
  
Angelina arrived in central Edinburgh at 12:40 pm. This was mostly so that she would have time to overcome her apparition nausea before she met with Katie — the Holyhead Harpies were located at the tip of Northern Wales, and the longer the apparition distance, the worse her stomach fared. Katie’s parents were big on Easter, so she was up here for the holidays. Ange popped a _fin-nauseum_ pill and rested her forehead against a cool stone wall for fifteen minutes, lovingly cursing her girlfriend’s supportive parents and their insistence on family holidays.

Ange eventually checked her watch, and was about to step out into the sunshine when Katie’s freckled face peered around the side of the stone arch in front of her. Angelina jumped, nearly cracking her head on the low stone roof.

“Merlin, sorry, sorry!” Katie exclaimed, awkwardly hovering in the entrance.

“I’m fine.” Angelina countered, grinning hugely and reaching out to pull the shorter woman into the cold nook by the lapels of her coat. Katie smiled up at her, big eyes framed by messy dirty blonde hair and faded freckles. She was wrapped up in a scarf to fight off the last of winter’s chill, still biting in the spring breeze.

Angelina took her face in one hand and bent down to kiss her, feeling Katie’s slightly chapped lips curve upward even as they pushed back against hers. They broke apart.

“How did you know this is where I’d arrive?” Ange asked.

“I grew up here.” Katie admonished, laughing. “I know all the best apparation spots. This one’s the closest to _Violet’s_.”

Duly chastened, Angelina kissed Katie’s temple, then her mouth again for good measure, before taking her girlfriend by the hand.

“Lead the way.”  


***

Katie and Angelina had been dating for almost eight months now, after a reignited schoolgirl crush turned into an excellent drunken snog at Ginny Weasley’s twenty-third birthday party. Katie had frankly been floored when Angelina asked her out the next day - not because she didn’t think Angelina was into her, but because Ange was, well… Angelina Johnson. Star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, natural captaincy replacement for Gwenog Jones when she moved on to coaching or management, cover girl for Witch Weekly’s LGBTQ edition earlier that year, not to mention reportedly romantically linked to a couple of very famous, accomplished and attractive witches. 

Not that she’d been reading obsessively, or anything, just… keeping tabs. As one does on a high school friend with whom one had a close relationship for several years, before losing touch after a far-right coup was defeated by a seventeen-year-old boy. And who then managed to become not only a successful sportswoman and queer activist, but also somehow even hotter than she had been in high school. (Of course, she’d since learned that Angelina had asked after her for years whenever she ran into any of their mutual friends. This made her feel less creepy and more cute, in retrospect.)

So when Angelina kissed Katie in Ginny’s bedroom and immediately apologised for presuming, the younger woman was definitely surprised. The gentle, almost reverent way Angelina’s rough hands touched her skin thereafter was also noted with equal parts shock and wonder. When Ange insisted they should stop and left with minimal explanation, Katie assumed the natural order of the world had righted itself — albeit at an inconvenient time for her thoroughly turned on body.

After Angelina left, Katie righted her tangled jumper, swallowed a thick, bitter lump in her throat, and returned to the party like nothing had happened. She left soon after, brushing the whole make-out session off as one of those bizarre incidents that usually happened to other people at Weasley parties. She was almost grateful that at least her high school crush had finally been addressed in some way, however briefly or oddly.  
When Angelina appeared on her doorstep the following morning, babbling, “I’m so sorry, I just realised that this is really weird,” and “Alicia gave me your address, I swear I’m not stalking you, um, I mean, fuck,” a stunned Katie Bell wordlessly ushered her in.

It took another surprise snog, almost a whole pot of tea, one further snog and a lot of self-control on Katie’s part to put a pause on what was clearly a gift from God; but eventually, Angelina explained herself.

As far as Katie could gather, a slightly drunk Angelina had worried that Katie, who was in fact only one drink in, might be too inebriated to make clear decisions. She had planned to get her floo details before she left and ask her out the following day, when they were both fully compus mentus, but “… I got too confused by your face and general physical hotness, Bell.” By the time she got halfway home, realised her mistake and turned around, Katie had already left the party. Oh, and the reason for this unnecessarily complicated dance?

“So what you’re trying to say is that while I was harbouring an enormous crush on Gryffindor’s team captain and having a massive bisexual panic attack, you… Also did that?”

“Gay panic attack, but otherwise bang on.” Angelina flashed her perfect white teeth. “Minus the captain.”

“And yesterday you decided not to lock the door and continue where we left off because,” Katie paused and raised an amused eyebrow, “you thought the more _romantic_ thing to do would be to leave without explanation, then have another gay freakout on my doorstep this morning?”

Angelina let out a huff of strained laughter, dark cheeks reddening. “When you put it like that, I can see how this might not have been my smoothest seduction technique.”

Katie warred with her body’s painful drive to straddle Angie’s lap and touch her everywhere, all at once. Angelina’s graceful fingers were nervously picking apart the artful rips in her muggle jeans. Her mouth was full, wide and looked ridiculously soft. Her long legs were stretched out underneath Katie’s messy coffee table, whilst the perfect bum that she still vividly remembered touching was perched casually on Katie’s couch. Merlin, those hands…

Katie realised time was passing and coughed awkwardly.

“You’re still doing all right.”

Angelina met her eyes shyly.

“To be honest, I was only tipsy, so that’s not much of an excuse. I think I just wanted, you know…” She gestured awkwardly, practically plum-coloured by this point, “you, this, um… Whatever it is, for so long, and suddenly it was happening, and my brain just sort of short-circuited.”

“Yeah, welcome to the club, mate.”

Angelina’s creased brow relaxed, and _there_ was the cocky grin Katie remembered.

“You up for it, then?”

“Up for what?”

“Going out with me, Bell.”

Katie’s answering smile nearly split her face in half.

“Yeah, alright, Johnson.” She pushed the coffee table away from the couch. “But please tell me you’re not going to keep being chivalrous, because I’ve been putting off shagging you for eight years and it ends today.” She straddled Angelina’s lap. Ange’s hands rose to grab her hips. Realising she might have come on a bit strong, Katie added, “I mean, obviously only if you want t—“

Angelina’s calloused hands slid into the hair at either side of Katie’s face as she kissed her hungrily. Katie could feel the smile dancing around the corners of Ange’s mouth.

***

Walking up the rickety purple staircase to _Madam Violet’s Emporium of Delight,_ Katie had to respect the shop owner’s commitment to branding — although not, perhaps, to an easily accessible venue. The upside of the steep violet eyesore was her excellent view of Angelina’s arse, which was flexing very attractively as she climbed the stairs in front of her. The corner of Katie’s mouth twitched, and she reached out to grab a cheek. Yep, excellent.

Angelina’s thick braids slapped the narrow walls as she whipped her head around, dark eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Oi! That’s mine!” She grinned.

Katie raised an eyebrow. “What’s become of the world if I can’t grab my own girlfriend’s bum on the way to a sex shop?”

Angelina allowed this, and they climbed the rest of the stairs without incident.

“Merlin’s beard.” Angelina muttered, facing the bright purple cavern in front of them.

Naturally, she thought, wizards couldn’t just take an ordinary muggle sex shop and add magic. Nooo, _wizards_ had to make everything a horrendous shade of violet.

Katie wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“I promise it’s not that bad.” She said. Angelina smiled down at her.

“Even if it is, I still want that strap-on.” She said cheerily. Katie’s smile lit up her whole face.

They approached a business-like witch in a purple shirt that read “YES!” in bold letters, who calmly led them to a large array of strap-on toys.

“This is our witch-specific range.” The shop assistant indicated a shelf of boxes in varying sizes. “The _Cream_ harnesses are designed to better accomodate a fuller figure. And over here are the toys you can use them with!” They followed her bobbing auburn ponytail to a display of dildos with flared bases, but which seemed to be made of several different materials. “They can be custom spelled to be the width, length and colour that you like, so your best bet is to choose your favourite shape and material and we can go from there.”

“Thanks so much.” Katie piped up from beside Angelina. The witch smiled at her.

“These are the new range from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.” She elaborated, clearly excited. “It’s up to you whether to use it, but these toys have a built-in mimicking spell that transmits the dildo’s sensation to the user.”

Beside her, Katie’s shoulders were shaking soundlessly.

“Thanks!” Ange said brightly. “Do you mind if we take a look on our own for a bit?”

“Of course not! Let me know if you need anything.” The witch smiled cheerily and headed back to the counter. When she was out of earshot, Angelina muttered, 

“Of course Fred and George would have a hand in our sex life eventually.” 

Katie burst into giggles.

“Rest in peace, Fred. We fuck in your memory.”

“Jesus.” Angelina snorted.

“Does this mean George or Ron will have touched your dick before I do?”

Ange cackled darkly. “I swear, darling, it only meant anything with you."

 

They ended up both choosing the same model of comfortable harness with wide, firm straps - Angelina got hers in black, not purple, thank Merlin, while Katie chose a flattering red. Angelina insisted that Katie choose her dildo, since she’d be on the receiving end of it. Katie argued that if they were going to do that, they should buy one each. 

“Only if you still want to try it, though.”

Angelina definitely did, although the toy she picked for herself was smaller and thinner than the one Katie chose. Whereas Katie had experience with real penises in the past and knew what she liked, Angelina was new to this whole business, and wanted something unintimidating. 

The counter witch expertly enchanted their choices into the measurements they had asked for, then bundled their purchases into a large but unassuming paper bag.

“That will be fifty-two galleons and thirteen sickles, my dears.”

Angelina almost swallowed her tongue, but they handed over the money. She knew how expensive sex toys were, after all - that was why they’d waited so long to try strap-ons.

As they picked their way back down the stairs, Angelina made sure to grab Katie’s bum as payback. With both hands. It was only fair.

 


	2. Holyhead

_Friday 1st April, 2005_

Katie lay back on Angelina’s comfortable queen bed, trying not to laugh at the awkward squeaks emanating from the bathroom. She stripped off her shirt as a quiet “fuck” drifted out from the doorway, then folded it and set it down with her skirt in a conveniently unobtrusive place on the floor.

The small Holyhead studio flat was pleasantly lit by floating orbs of light that faded softly between colours, augmented by several well-placed candles. The effect bathed the room in an ethereal, yet comforting glow. Katie smiled and wriggled happily, noticing the effort her girlfriend had obviously put into their date.

Angelina’s full-throated laugh echoed off the bathroom tiles.

“Everything all right in there?” Katie called out.

Angie peered around the doorframe. Her eyes sparkled.

“You’d better be ready for this.”

“I’m about to die ready.”

Slowly, Angelina emerged from the bathroom. Katie grinned as the new cock poked out first, comically stiff and bouncing slightly. The rest of her body followed, until she stood naked except for her harness.

Katie bit back a groan, which quickly morphed into a cackle as Angelina swung the dildo in a helicopter motion with her hips, grinning like a shark.

“Fuck, I wish that wasn’t hot.” Katie giggled. Her girlfriend’s bare skin reflected the light from the orbs like sunset over a deep pool of water. Ange’s body was tall, lean and well muscled, both from quidditch and what Katie considered an unfair genetic advantage. A few stray braids fell down her chest to partially cover breasts that were small, soft and perky. Her arms, a lean sweep of deceptively strong muscle, flexed slightly as she tugged the harness’s straps up to sit more comfortably on her hips. Her white teeth glowed in the dark, predatory in a way that made Katie’s stomach clench warmly.

“You’re all right yourself.” Angelina’s eyes swept over the visage of her girlfriend, lying on the bed topless with her head propped up on one hand. She was all softness and curves to Ange’s sharp angles. Katie’s hips, thighs and breasts were all accentuated by the sweep of long, wavy blonde hair over one shoulder, and her green eyes seemed even wider in the soft lighting of Angelina’s flat.

“I love the staring, but you should definitely come here now,” Katie said, voice coming out more strangled than she meant it to. Angelina crossed the floor to the bed, swinging one leg over Katie’s generous hips and settling over her.

“Merlin, you’re so fit.” Katie muttered.

Angelina tried not to shudder at the way the words sounded in Katie’s Scottish accent, lilting pleasantly against her mouth as Katie craned up to kiss her. She let herself get lost in Katie’s ridiculously warm mouth for a minute, licking against her lips and swiping the tips of their tongues together. Angelina shivered as Katie caught her full lower lip between her teeth, tugging and sucking gently. She pressed in further and tangled one hand in Katie’s hair, before groaning and pulling back.

“Argh, no!” She half-laughed, half-moaned as she sat back up. “We have to check in first.”

Katie’s answering grin was already wet and swollen, which didn’t help, but she nodded.

“I know. So, how do you want to do this?”

Angelina leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, thinking. “I agree with what you were saying at lunch on Wednesday, that it’ll be best to keep things straightforward the first time.” She said, reaching out a strong hand to stroke Katie’s hair absent-mindedly. Katie leaned her cheek into the touch, followed shortly by her lips. Angelina caught Katie’s cheek gently and tugged her back around. She met completely unrepentant eyes and smiled.

“Oi, focus up.”

“Yes Miss.”

“So no sensation connecting spell for now, yeah?”

Katie nodded. “I don’t want to be selfish about it, but if you’re okay with that, I think it’ll make it easier to try out the new toy without adding the extra intensity straight away. You know what I mean?”

Angelina stroked Katie’s hair again. “You’re not being selfish, love. I want to figure out how to use this thing on you before we add spells into the picture. So that’s settled. What about on your end? You’re the one who’s done this before.”

“Hmm… I think we could start with an easy position, like me riding you? And maybe then switch to you fucking me from behind if things go that way?” She kissed Angelina’s palm. “Using a cock is pretty exhausting, apparently, and I don’t want you all worn out by the time I have a chance to take this off and go down on you.” She tugged lightly at one of the black straps circling Angelina’s waist.

Angelina groaned. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Perfect.” Katie squirmed under her hips, keen to get back to business.

 

Making Katie come had always been hot, so Angelina wasn’t surprised that fucking her with a strap on was no different. Even without the sensation connecting spell, just watching Katie grind their hips together as she rubbed her g spot against the cock inside her nearly pushed Angelina over the edge. She could almost feel how good Katie felt, wet lips parted obscenely and eyes rolling back into her head as she bounced slowly up and down, then quicker; until her pants turned to moans, followed by shouts.

It was nothing she hadn’t seen before when they shagged; Ange’s mouth on her clit and fingers stroking inside her cunt, or fucking her slowly with as many fingers as Katie begged for, or just letting Katie ride her thigh, feeling her swollen mound push and drag so close to Angelina’s own. Katie’s desperation, delight, and totally shameless enjoyment of sex were intoxicating. But having hands and mouth free, and her own body barely restricted, gave Angelina so many new ways to make Katie shudder.

She rubbed the pads of her fingers over Katie’s nipples so lightly that the blonde, ever practical, eventually gave up begging and forcefully tugged Angelina’s hands to her breasts. Angelina gave her the full attention she wanted until her shuddering mess of a girlfriend groaned, locked eyes with her and gasped out, “Please, god, Angie.”

“Please what?”

“I.. don’t know. Harder, more, anything.”  
Angelina grinned her wicked smile. “Get up.” They got lost in kissing for a minute, but she eventually managed to manouver them both into a new position and grab more lube from the bedside table. The lineup process was new, and a bit awkward, but Katie’s heavy groan as Angelina slid her cock back into place made up for the fumbling.

She took the time to enjoy the visual effect of Katie half kneeling, half-collapsed before her. She had the most incredible back - a clean sweep of hips and plump buttocks, curving into a softly defined waist, then up to a broad, lightly muscled back, freckles rising and falling as she breathed. She grabbed Katie’s bum and felt her own cunt throb as Katie exhaled. She pushed backwards in an attempt to fuck herself, clearly unconvinced that Ange was going to do it for her.

“Nope.” Angelina pulled almost the whole way out, and Katie groaned.

“Ughhhh, this is infuriating,” she half-moaned, half-laughed.

Angelina loved her. Merlin, but she loved her.

“Are you going to ask nicely?”

“Please, Captain.” Katie muttered sardonically. Angelina slapped her arse.

Katie groaned. “God, really, please, pleasepleaseplease.”

“Good girl.” Angelina thrust all the way forward, worried slightly that she’d hit a bad angle, but Katie’s moan seemed to be positive. She could see how the sensation spell would be handy.

“Tell me if anything needs adjusting, yeah?” She thrust in again, smoother this time.

“God, that’s amazing. Trust me, I’ll let you know.”

Angelina pulled back one more time, took a satisfying hold on Katie’s lush hips, then started to move in earnest.  


By the time Katie ran out of orgasms, flipped over and started frantically undoing Angelina’s harness, she was a trembling wreck.

“Fucking noodle fingers,” she said, smiling even as she felt the slur at the edge of her words.

“Let me help.” Angelina’s voice was still as pleasantly deep and honey-smooth as ever, the fucker.

Katie acquiesced and backed off enough for Angie to struggle marginally less than she did with the straps around her hips and legs, eventually sliding gracelessly out of the contraption that had admittedly served them both well.

Katie’s body was a hot mess of aching muscles and messy hair. Angelina’s lips were swollen, eyes dark as night, and she was panting in a way that shouldn’t be hot but definitely was. Katie would be more than happy to face-plant between Ange’s legs right now and make it happen despite her loose hand-eye co-ordination, but clearly a check-in was in order.

“Do you need to catch your breath first?” She asked.

Ange nodded. “I need to, um, process,” she said, eyes slightly glazed.

They lay side by side on the rumpled duvet. Katie tucked her head into Angelina’s shoulder, and sighed happily as a solid arm wrapped loosely around her torso.

“Good?” Angelina asked.

Katie laughed. “Um, yes. I thought that was obvious from all the porn noises.”

She felt the shudder of Ange’s chest as she chuckled. “They were a bit of a giveaway.”

“Yes. Great, uh, angles. Good tempo. Generally excellent.” Katie grinned. “So how was it for you?”

“Honestly? Less weird than I thought it would be. I think I was worried that if you enjoyed it too much I’d feel… inadequate, you know? Like you secretly liked me better with a dick. I know that’s biphobic nonsense, which is why I didn’t say anything,” she placated as Katie started to reply. “We’d talked about it, and I knew you wouldn’t care if we never did it again. I trust you. But I was prepared to have mixed feelings about it, and maybe need to ask you for reassurance or something.”

Katie wrapped her free arm around Angelina’s torso. “So what happened?”

Angelina hummed. “When I put the whole thing on to try it out after I got home, it felt kind of… funny, I guess? As in, humorous. Not like I was trying to be a man, just like I was wearing a sex toy, which are hard to take seriously at the best of times. So it wasn’t intimidating. And then tonight, using it on you… I did that, you know? It didn’t feel fake or like I was pretending to be a bloke. It was just me, with a new trick.”

Katie nodded. “Do you want to try the sensation connecting spell, or just to keep it separate?”

“No, I definitely do. At least to try it.” Ange giggled. “I’m also still keen to have you use yours on me.”

Katie groaned and squeezed Angie’s torso. “That’s my girl.” She nuzzled at her neck. “I love you, you know. It’s so cool that we can do this.”

“What, talk?”

“Talk, fuck, all of it.”

Angelina nuzzled back. “Yeah, it is. I love you, too.”

Katie heaved herself up to straddle her girlfriend, tangling her soft fingers together with long, calloused ones. “So… Are you still up for the going down? I’m a woman on a mission.”

Angelina quirked a challenging brow, eyes sparkling. “Give it your best shot, agent.”


End file.
